


should've called you yesterday

by mincubed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincubed/pseuds/mincubed
Summary: Mark goes away on a snow trip during Winter break with his family, unwilling but resigned to his fate.The words replay in his head over the sound of his music, he misses you.





	should've called you yesterday

Mark goes away on a snow trip during Winter break with his family, unwilling but resigned to his fate. There is always an ulterior motive to anything his father arranges, and this time, it’s to pair him up with the daughter of the CEO of one of his rival companies. She’s a pretty girl, Jinah, with pale, flawless skin, waves of dark hair, and demure eyes. She’s thin, even in her layers of winter clothing, so much so that she looks like a gust of wind would knock her over. They get along well enough.

He doesn’t think about messy red hair whipping wildly around bright brown eyes, and loud, shrill, biting, ecstatic tones that complain and whine and bicker and comfort. He doesn't think about a honeyed voice that matches perfectly with his own.

The lodge that they are staying at throws a party on the first night that they are there, and Mark invites Jinah to go with him more out of politeness and because it’s expected of him than because he actually wants to go. She accepts too quickly.

Her cheeks flush with exertion and her skirt flares out around her when they dance. When the song ends, he accompanies her to the side, where he settles her into a chair and fetches drinks. Mark has played this game many times before; he can make each and every one of these moves on autopilot. His father nods approvingly at him from the dinner table that he's sitting at with Mark's mother and few other people from his company. Mark turns away and plasters a smile on his face. Jinah fans herself with a hand and thanks him. Her voice is sweet and her hand is soft when she touches his hand, arm, shoulder. She smells faintly of sweat and flowery perfume.

Mark doesn’t think about sunkissed skin peeking out through rips and gaps, and he doesn’t think about the heavy weight of another head resting on his shoulder or the comfort of an arm slung over shoulders. He doesn’t think about the scent of sweat and cinnamon and minty gum and how he has always hated flowers, and he doesn't think about the subtle, barely noticeable play of muscles beneath skin in perfectly executed moves that make his heart stop for a moment.

Jinah is lovely, but Mark makes sure that they are never alone.

Mark helps her learn how to ski in the small tutor group that the lodge sets up, and he doesn’t laugh when she stumbles and falls, simply offering a hand to help her upright. He accompanies her out to the slopes every day, and to whatever activity the lodge is running that night for the crowd of bored, rich teens whose parents have dragged them up here for the week.

The day that his parents have arranged for them to leave, Mark is standing in the foyer next to his backpack. His parents are checking them out, and the valet is supposed to be bringing their car around to the front door and packing in all their suitcases. He checks his messages for the first time all week. Reception at the lodge is terrible and he’s just been busy, with all the activities that have been going on. He’s got a few texts from Taeyong and Johnny telling him that they’re back in town for their university break and to let them know if he’s got time to hang out. Apparently Taeyong's finally gotten himself a boyfriend who's going to come and visit soon and he really wants Mark to meet him. Mark lets out a fond laugh because Taeyong's only been complaining about how lonely he is for the past two years. There's a dozen from Jaemin - anecdotes and snaps of all the different things that he and Jeno have been doing, and—

From: Jeno  
_he won’t say it, but he misses you, you know_

Mark hovers indecisively over the delete button.

“Mark?”

Mark’s finger falls away and he jerks his head up in surprise, caught off guard. The happiness on Jinah's face starts to slip when it takes him a few seconds of staring to register who she is.

“Jinah,” he says, and lets his hand, still clutching his phone, fall to his side. “Hi.”

“I’m glad I caught you before you left. I,” She starts, and smiles shyly. “I had a really good time with you this week.”

“Yeah,” Mark replies, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see his mother pulling his father’s arm, holding him back from them. He forces cheer into his voice. “I had a good time with you too.”

Jinah fiddles with her fingers, twisting them together in front of her. "I, um," She starts, obviously nervous. "Would it be okay if we swapped numbers? I'd really like to see you again."

Mark blinks. His parents are still watching from a distance. He nods. "Yeah, sure."

The way her face immediately lights up is almost laughable. Jinah fumbles with her pocket, drawing out her phone and looking at him hopefully. She calls his number as soon as he's done rattling it off. Mark jerks a little in surprise when his phone buzzes in his hand, and he cancels the call quickly. Jinah doesn't seem to notice.

She smiles at him. "Now you have mine too."

"Yeah," Mark says awkwardly. He turns his head, hoping to signal his parents for once.

"I'll text you," Jinah says, slipping her phone back into her pocket. Mark just nods at her.

She hesitates, and then ducks in quickly, rising up on her toes to press a brief kiss to his cheek. Her face is bright red when she pulls back. Mark's eyes go wide, and he stumbles back a step.

"Um," Jinah mumbles. "I just—thank you—um—bye, Mark."

She dashes off, leaving Mark dumbfounded in the foyer. His fingers clench around his phone, and there's a burning in his face that has nothing to do with embarrassment.

His dad's heavy hand lands on his shoulder. "Jinah's very nice, isn't she. They don't live too far from us, you know."

There's an unspoken _you will be contacting her._ Mark just nods, mute, and thoughts swimming.

"We really should get going," his mother twitters, checking the time on her watch. "I don't want to get caught in the afternoon rush."

His dad looks around again, and the valet at the door hurries over to them. He bows to Mark's dad, holding out the keys to their car deferentially. Mark slings his backpack over his shoulder, following his parents out to the car. He doesn't delete Jeno's message, but he doesn't respond to it either. The words replay in his head over the sound of his music, _he misses you._

Mark closes his eyes and tries not to think about how it feels to have another hand intertwined with his own, perfectly planned surprises, feigned reluctance and the firm pressure of an arm tight around his neck and the feel of pouty, puckered lips. 

Mark doesn't text Jinah after they get home and he doesn't call her. She doesn't contact him either, but Mark doesn't expect her to when he knows how busy they keep them at the lodge. His parents go back to work after a few more days, leaving Mark at home by himself. He calls up Taeyong and Johnny and they go out together, playing a few rounds at the bowling alley and just hanging out in local cafes around town. Taeyong's boyfriend comes to stay with him for a week, so they hang out with him a few times too. He's cool, in a dorky sort of way. He's easily embarrassed, but he doesn't seem to have a problem with it as long as it makes Taeyong happy. Mark somehow manages to avoid any uncomfortable conversations the whole time, but the way that Taeyong and Johnny look at each other has Mark thinking that they already know. Jaemin and Jeno are still away on their holiday, but Jisung and Chenle invite him out to the arcade. Mark goes more because it's better than just staying at home, even if he is a third wheel.

"He's not really mad at you," Jisung says, as they wait for their turn on Street Fighter. Chenle's off putting more money onto their arcade card.

Mark slants his eyes away from Jisung. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Jisung rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you don't, hyung, but I'll just say, don't fuck up the best thing that's happened to you just because of your stupid pride. And trust me, I've said that to him too. He knows he fucked up reacting the way that he did, but..."

"Jisung," Mark sighs. He pulls his cap off his head, combing through his hair before replacing it.

"Just talk to him." Jisung says, just as Chenle comes back.

"There's nothing to talk about," Mark mutters, but he's fairly certain neither of the younger two boys hears it.

A few days after that, he gets a message from Jinah. She's back from the resort and would Mark have any time to go out together? He turns the message over in his mind for a few hours before he finally answers her. Despite what his father wants, Mark has never had any intention of taking Jinah, or anyone else that his father parades in front of him, seriously, but he thinks that she deserves to hear that in person at least. She texts him back almost instantaneously with a date, time, and location, which makes him wonder whether or not she was just staring at her phone and waiting for his reply. He sends back an acknowledgement and puts his phone aside for the rest of the night, ignoring the way that it buzzes after that.

On the arranged day, Mark shows up at the cafe early. He snags a table in the corner, ignoring the glare that Renjun sends his way. Like a real adult, Mark strategically waits for Renjun to be busy before he hurries up to the counter to order from Jungwoo. He wouldn't put it past Renjun to deliberately screw with his order. Jungwoo also gives him a weird look but thanks to Lucas, Jungwoo is more of Mark's friend than he is Renjun's so he doesn't say anything while he takes Mark's order and chatters about what he's been up to while he fills Mark's order. Mark is grateful for that, pushing his discomfort from his mind for the moment to laughing Jungwoo about the weird things that Lucas has been messaging both of them with. 

He's got a message from Jaemin when he gets back to his table, banana smoothie and chocolate muffin in hand.

 _From Jaemin:_  
Renjun says you're at the cafe by yourself?  
What are you doing there?  
Are you guys still fighting?  
Maaaark  
You know he doesn't mean it  
He jussdkfbsk

 _From Jeno:_  
Sorry about Jaemin  
I trust that you know what you're doing

Mark debates replying to them around bites of his muffin, but he figures that Renjun is probably still ranting to Jaemin. He's still thinking about whether to reply to Jeno at least, when the sensor over the door dings and Jinah walks in, looking around the cafe. She brightens up when she sees him, waving and hurrying over. Her steps falter when Mark just stares at her but she smiles anyway. He can't blame her, when he'd acted nothing like this during the week that they had spent together at the lodge. It's not her fault if she has expectations for him, it's not as though Mark didn't play along for his parents. Mark pretends he doesn't feel the burning glare that Renjun is sending into his skull.

"Mark! Oh, you ordered already. Am I late?"

Jinah sits down opposite him, unwinding her scarf from around her neck and unbuttoning her coat. She's wearing a cute striped sweater underneath over a plain skirt. Just looking at her, Mark can tell that she's spent a lot of time getting ready to see him - make up perfectly applied and hair curled. Anyone else would be thrilled to be seen with someone as lovely as Jinah, but none of this does anything for Mark.

"I missed you," she says with a small smile, looking down and blushing a little. She glances up at him through her eyelashes. "It was lonely at the lodge without you."

Mark doesn't respond, looking down and picking at the leftover bits of his muffin, and Jinah looks uncertain. She forges on anyway, and Mark has to give her credit for that.

"I'm glad you came. My father's company is having an opening party next week, I wanted to—"

Mark sighs, scrunching up the muffin wrapper and folding it into a napkin. He sits up and meets Jinah's eyes. "Jinah." She blinks at him, eyes wide and hopeful. "This isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

Bluntly, "I'm not interested in you."

Jinah can't help the confused sound that comes out of her mouth. "But—at the lodge, you were so—" and then helplessly, "You don't like me?"

She's so naïve, the thought comes drifting into his mind. Mark doesn't understand it. Did she really think that he was going to play along with this? For as long as he can remember, his parents have been trying to use him as a pawn to get what they want. Maybe Jinah's parents are kinder than his. He hopes that for her sake they are, that she might be lucky enough to not be manipulated in a game that she never signed up to play.

He pushes his chair back, standing. "I think it'd be best if we didn't contact each other anymore."

Jinah's eyes are filling with tears, her cheeks flushing. "I don't—" She stammers. "What are you saying?

"I'm sorry."

He doesn't give her a chance to reply. Mark picks up his smoothie and phone and walks up to the counter where Renjun is leaning, head propped up on one hand. He has his phone out on the counter in front of him, and Mark winces at the implication that Jaemin's been receiving a play by play of what's transpired in the last few minutes.

Mark pulls his wallet from his pocket, offering Renjun a sheepish smile. "Hey Renjun."

Renjun gives him an evaluating look without saying anything.

"Can I get a large caramel frappucino, double shot, whipped cream, extra caramel drizzle, and also a small honey lemon ginger tea," he glances at the pastry counter, eyes darting over the day's choices quickly, "and a sugar cream choux."

"Huh." Renjun says, straightening up and punching the buttons in the register, holding out a hand imperiously for Mark's card. "About time, I'd say."

Mark just shrugs and moves over to the collection side of the counter after Renjun swipes his card. Jinah still sits at the table, almost motionless save for the way her shoulders are shaking, head dipped low, and Mark almost feels bad. Almost. Other patrons in the cafe are sending him dirty looks but Mark pays them no mind, watching Jungwoo prepare his drinks and Renjun slide the choux out of the pastry cabinet into a little box.

"You're a dumbass," Renjun says, as he hands the cardboard delivery bag of choux and drinks over to Mark. "He's probably in the studio, he's been spending most of his time there if he's not with us."

Mark takes the bag from Renjun with a smile that feels a little more genuine. "I know. Thanks, Jun."

The studio is a twenty minute walk from the cafe, one that Mark's made plenty of times in both directions, just not normally on his own. The front door is firmly shut, not surprising considering the weather, and Mark flips through his wallet before realising that he doesn't have his access card with him today. He could probably knock on the door - there's always someone at reception, but he doesn't feel like going in. Though they're well into the middle of Winter, it's not too cold at the moment since the wind has stopped. He suspects that Renjun's already sent off a text so he won't have to wait too long, hopefully. The studio is fenced off by a low brick wall so Mark sits himself on the edge of it, carefully placing his delivery carton beside him.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the front door of the studio swings open, and a familiar bundled up figure walks out. He doesn't notice Mark at first, too busy struggling with the straps of his backpack. He's got a beanie jammed over his head, messy strands of faded red peeking out from underneath and plastered against his forehead, and a thick knit scarf wrapped around his neck and covering half his face. Dangling from the pocket of his jacket are a pair of familiar checkered gloves, and Mark feels something in his chest clench. He slides off the brick wall, grabbing the carton and jumping up the steps to stop him in his tracks just as he looks up, bag finally settled on his back.

"Donghyuck," Mark says, voice low.

Donghyuck jerks to a halt, staring at Mark with confusion. His hand comes up, tugging the scarf down and away from his mouth a little. His voice, when it comes out, is croaky. "What are you doing here?" Despite the question, it's not accusatory.

Mark thrusts the delivery carton out at Donghyuck. "I'm sorry," he blurts out. "Um, I got your favourite."

Donghyuck looks down at the carton that Mark's holding out. He reaches out, turning the cups around to read the little print off stickers on them. He glances up at Mark, unreadable expression on his face, and then down again, fingers closing around the small cup of tea and wiggling it carefully out of the holder. Mark's wrist wavers a little at the decrease in weight but he adjusts quickly enough, letting the carton drop back down to his side. Donghyuck tugs the scarf down further before he wraps both hands around the cup, bringing it to his lips and sipping. It's probably gone a bit cold now but that doesn't seem to deter Donghyuck at all. Mark shifts nervously on his feet, watching Donghyuck watch him over the rim of the cup.

Finally, Donghyuck lowers the cup. There's a slight flush of pink on his cheekbones and Mark isn't sure whether that's from the cold, the tea, or even Donghyuck's emotions. "I'm sorry too," he mutters.

There's a relief that spreads all through Mark at those words. If he weren't listening as closely as he is, he might have missed them. "I shouldn't have said what I did," he says, honest.

Donghyuck makes a little sound, taking another sip from his tea and breaking their gaze, eyes ducking off to the side of Mark's head. "I was just being dumb anyway."

"No you weren't," Mark protests. "I should have listened to you properly, Hyuck."

"Whatever," Donghyuck grumbles, and he's tugging at the scarf, pulling it up higher over his face again. Then he steps forward, moving past Mark and down the steps. Mark stares at him for a few moments before Donghyuck gives him a squinty look over his shoulder. "Are you coming or what?" His voice is muffled but Mark hears it.

Mark's heart is light as he hurries to catch up with Donghyuck. It's Donghyuck who moves first, once Mark is close enough, reaching out and linking their hands together without a second thought. Donghyuck's fingers are warm against the cool of Mark's own, rings clinking against one another.

They're okay.

"So," Donghyuck starts, as they turn out onto the street. Mark doesn't know where they're going but he does know that he'd follow Donghyuck anywhere. "You really missed me, huh."

Mark just smiles. 

_Always._


End file.
